Precepts
Please add precepts below. They may be your own or one you've found somewhere else. Please include the attributions, whether it was your own or someone else's. Please do not edit other user's precepts. A list of Mr. Browne's Precepts can be found here. Note: All precepts without proper attributions will be removed. User Precepts * To love is to hope that there is beauty in every soul - Cocopelt * Kindness can take only a moment to give, but its effects can last for a lifetime. - TheNerdfighter * Don't pity. Empathize. - TheNerdfighter * When making a decision, ask yourself this: Am I choosing just what's best for me or what's best for everyone? - TheNerdfighter * Our actions, our decisions, our kindness, make us who we are. - TheNerdfighter * Never underestimate the power of a smile. It could mean the world to someone else. - TheNerdfighter * Kindness may seem like something small, but to those who experience kindness, it is one of the greatest gifts in the world. - TheNerdfighter * The people can't kill people take money, make money on your own. Can't have war just peace. Can't fight. - Federica * It is nice to share your smiles with your close friends - Lit.Noah * Everyone is different, so why bully someone who is different and not bully someone else? -Radioactivity1659 * Stay strong. You got this in the bag. - PeacefullyBlissful * Don't worry about how you look, it's what's inside that counts. - The AnonyMouse * Everyone can be a good person if they want to. - The knight who must not be named * You sometimes feel as if you are thousands of steps behind everyone else, but who knows, you could be a million steps ahead of them. - Iamloco * A friend is one of the best things you can have and one of the best things you can be -Haleigh12345 * Don't judge a Boy (Or) Girl by His (Or) Her face. -Hedgehog0x0 * You can't just say someone is horrible because they're different. - Big Bad Wolves * Everyone deserves a chance in life. If they fail that chance, they deserve a second chance too. - Big Bad Wolves * You have to forgive everyone because you don't know what made them do that. - The AnonyMouse * Find the good in everyone, because you don't know what they're going through. - The AnonyMouse * If you love somebody, they should accept you for you, or they aren't worth your love. The AnonyMouse * True happiness doesn't come from money, kindness and friends do. -IsabelGee1 * Money doesn't mater, happiness does. -IsabelGee1 * Love should be by will, not by force. Now all you have to do is love. -AwesomeKidz * You don't need to be a friend to be trusted but you need to be trusted to be a friend. -TheDeathStar3 * You can't choose the music life plays for you, but you can choose how to dance to it. - georgiapeach09 *I can’t control what they do, I can’t control what they say about me after this. But, I can control who I talk to and/or surround myself with - Timber *Sometimes in life, You need to speak before you act. You couldn’t let those insults spew straight out like a shook soda can. - ExplodingKetchupPackets Other Precepts * Shake It Off! -Taylor Swift * Even though the future seems far away, it is actually beginning right now. - Mattie Stepanek * While we are living in the present, we must celebrate life every day, knowing that we are becoming history with every work, every action, every deed. - Mattie Stepanek * It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. - J.K. Rowling * It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities. - J.K. Rowling * You can’t make decisions based on fear and the possibility of what might happen. – Michelle Obama * Changing the big picture takes time.. and the best things to do is focus on the things that we can make in our lives if we’re doing all that. That becomes the collage of real change. - Michelle Obama * The marks humans leave are too often scars. - John Green * That's the thing about pain. It demands to be felt. - John Green * Sometimes you make choices in life and sometimes choices make you. - Gayle Forman * I swear, by my life and my love of it, that I will never live for the sake of another man, nor ask another man to live for mine. -- Ayn Rand * Judge and prepare to be judged. -- Ayn Rand * I don't want other people to decide who I am. I want to decide that for myself.-Emma Watson * I want to adventure in the great wide somewhere -Belle, Beauty and the Beast * Now if you two don't mind I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed-or worse, expelled - Hermione Granger (J.K. Rowling) * It doesn't matter what it is, it matters what it could be. -Moriah Elizabeth (YouTuber) * You have to be your biggest believer. - Marina and the Diamonds/ Marina Diamandis * If you like the way you look that much, then baby you should go and love yourself. - Justin Bieber * Please do not obsess over choices you cannot change. Mistakes happen. Learn from the past, but concentrate on the Present and the future. -Patton Burgess, Fablehaven keys to the demon prison * Adventure can be real happiness - A fortune cookie *Because loves such an old fashioned word, and love dares you to care for the people on the edge of the night - David Bowie and Queen in Underpressure Category:Fanmade